<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mime Over Matter by Hydrathos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968585">Mime Over Matter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos'>Hydrathos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Fuck Ton of Cum, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Distance Fucking, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Invisible BDSM, Invisible cock, Invisible sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Psychic Abilities, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sounds weird but is explained in the story trust me, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca is out celebrating her discoveries as an archaeologist. According to everyone else, there is no Mr. Mime.</p><p>AKA Mr. Mime uses his powers to fuck the only person that can see him, and then fucks her more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Mr. Mime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mime Over Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the late post people, life likes to get in the way lol. Hope this makes up for my absence (and you like it)!</p><p>And remember, consent is super important in real life, don't be like Mr. Mime.</p><p>(I am still taking requests (I don't judge) if anyone really wants anything. Just can't promise it'll be up the day after lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebecca was celebrating her most recent fossil find. Unfortunately she didn’t find a new pokemon, however she uncovered a large amount of fossils of extremely rare pokemon. With her research team they all were at an all-you-can-eat restaurant. Although she didn’t really know any of them, she was having fun getting to know them when they weren’t focused on their own discussions. That was fine for her, not being the most social person in the world.</p><p>She sat at the far end corner of the table, not on the side where people would ask her to move, but away from the heat of the conversation. From the position, she could see one of the tables full of food, with something on top. Squinting in confusion, she saw what turned out to be a Mr. Mime, hunched over and ogling various passerbys. She rubbed her eyes, wondering if the wine had gotten to her as no one around it noticed the pokemon. She poked the person sitting beside her, and asked them if they saw the pokemon. The person laughed, thinking that she was pointing at the fountain, before telling her it was just a Magikarp.</p><p>Turning away, Rebecca tried to keep her eyes off of the peering pokemon, but she couldn’t help it, the bright pink of its circles and blue hair demanding attention from her eyes. The Mr. Mime was getting bolder, leaning over to look at ladies cleavage, and when a customer bent down to pick something off the floor, the pokemon ghosted his hands over her ass. Yet no matter how obvious his perverted actions were, not a single person could see him except her. As his hands hovered over a particularly well endowed woman grabbing some cutlery, it took Rebecca a moment to register that the pokemon noticed how she saw it.</p><p>Silently giggling, the Mr. Mime grabbed a salt shaker and put it down, and started to mime holding a box. Leaning down, the pokemon put the nonexistent box over the shaker, making it disappear. It wiggled its eyes as she widened hers, clearly enjoying her shock. Glancing to the left and right, the pokemon pretended to look around in caution, before pointing at himself, grinning mischievously. Instead of looking away like she knew she should, Rebecca kept on watching the Mr. Mime. The pokemon smirked at her before moving his hands in the air as if rubbing her body, maintaining eye contact with her. Rebecca was hypnotized by the movements, unable to look away as she started to feel the hands on her own body. </p><p>Gasping, Rebecca looked away, but the hands didn’t stop. Each second that passed they felt more and more real, one hand holding her boob, the other drifting down her right side, stroking her hip. The hand cupping her breast moved to rub her left nipple, teasing it as the other hand ducked down under her skirt to stroke her through her panties. She shivered at the sensation, trying to stop a blush from forming on her cheeks as the hands continued, growing more bold. She looked back at the Mr. Mime, seeing it mime out touching her body with its large white glove-like hands. </p><p>Her eyes widened as she felt the hand leave her crotch as something hard and wet started to poke at it. The Mr. Mime turned to grin at her, his erection jutting out proudly from his round figure. He winked as he started to slide in, Rebecca able to feel the cock head entering her, but there was no indication of anything happening through her clothes. He mimed grabbing hips and pulling them towards him, his thick girth disappearing into the air. She coughed to hide the sharp intake of breath when he slammed into her, the tip demanding entrance to her womb.</p><p>She felt the veins throb as he pulled out slightly to shove himself back in, pushing past her cervix. Rebecca’s head pulsed as she watched the pokemon, completely invisible to everyone else, fuck an invisible version of herself, feeling the cock rut into her each time his disappeared into thin air. Her body barely shifted, despite the strength behind his thrusts as he pounded into her. Trying to not act suspicious, she pretended to drop something on her lap, making a short quip about being clumsy. Her real goal was to feel her crotch, slipping her hand down her underwear. To her shock, she couldn’t feel the thrusting cock with her hands, yet her pussy was spread wide as he hammered her.</p><p>She looked back up, struggling to not make a noise as she was fucked from a distance. Fortunately for her, the people around the table were too focused on their conversation to notice her odd behaviour. How she was biting her lip, clenching and unclenching her hand. Her breath sped up as she fought back a moan. She thanked whatever power the pokemon had that his repetitive pistoning in her was silent. She watched the pokemon as it started to speed up more, pleasure painted over his face as he neared his orgasm. She groaned as she felt the cock in her start to throb, the hands grasping her hips more urgently. She tried to stop herself from wiggling in her seat as she felt her own orgasm hit her suddenly, her juices slowly leaking out from around the in and out plunging of his cock, dampening her panties.</p><p>She tried to take a sip of water, her struggle to not be caught at its peak. Her hands barely cooperated with her as she gripped the glass tightly, bringing it towards her face shakily as she tilted it. The cool water muffled her moan as she sat there in orgasmic bliss, and anxiety. The Mr. Mime sunk into her hard and stilled, his cock twitching wildly as he started to cum. The sudden sensation of his thick cum shooting onto her walls startled her, making her cough on her water. The other people immediately noticed this, the person beside her placing a hand on her back as the cock steadily pumped more and more into her.</p><p>She bent over to properly cough, the person trying to be helpful was rubbing her back, unaware of the pokemons wandering hands reaching up to cup her breasts. Looking down in surprise, she saw her stomach slowly bloat as the throbbing cock unloaded into her. She sat back up, the coughing at least an excuse for the bright red blush covering her face. Rebecca nodded to the person when they asked if she was okay, motioning that she was just going to quickly head over to the bathroom. </p><p>The pulsing cock didn’t shift at all as she walked over, leaking the last of his seed into her stuffed womb, her stomach bulging with his load. Opening the door, she thanked the restaurant for providing proper separate rooms for each stall, sound proof and with locks. She dashed to the nearest one, locking it behind her. She pulled down her skirt and underwear, fascinated and vaguely afraid at the sight of her pussy spread wide over an invisible cock. She gasped as she felt it start back up, watching as her lips tightly clenched each curve and vein of the pokemon’s member. She was too engrossed at the sight to see the lock on the door unlock itself from the outside. However, she was certainly startled when the door swung open and revealed the Mr. Mime in all his glory. The cock in her stopped as he stepped into the room, Rebecca looking at his round form in horror, truly seeing him up close. </p><p>The cock standing from his hips was at least twice as long as the one resting in her now, and three times as girthy. It hung at an impressive 16 inches, with a daunting girth of over the thickness of a wine bottle. The pokemon grinned at her as his massive cock dripped pre, raring for another round. He smirked as she was frozen in surprise, his hand reaching up to grab a handful of her hair. At this she yelped, trying to make enough noise that someone might come in. The pokemon silently laughed as he pointed around the room, reminding her that it was completely soundproof. She clenched her teeth tightly, shutting her mouth in hopes of dissuading him. </p><p>He merely yanked her hair, her gasp of pain allowing him to slide the head of his large cock into her mouth. She tried to bite down on it, but the pokemon simply shook his head, using his psychic powers to stop her. He pulled her head forward, knocking her down onto her knees to service him. Pushing her down, forcing his big member down her throat, she gagged. The pokemon tilted his head back to sigh as her struggle brought him more pleasure. With his second hand, he reached around to cup the back of her head, using his strength to shove more of himself into her throat. The girth of his cock made it difficult, but his determination made her throat stretch out slowly but surely around his mighty cock. </p><p>Grinding his hips, he moaned as he watched her neck bulge due to his size, nearly 5 inches of his thick dick in her. Pulling her off, allowing her to breathe, he shoved her back down, pushing her face closer to his hairless crotch. Over and over he repeated the actions, pre shooting down her throat. The pokemon grunted with each thrust deeper, committed to hilting in her mouth. She groaned around his intruding member as over half was easily sliding in and out. Gasping for breath as he yanked her off of him, he pulled her face forward, angling it towards the base of his throbbing cock. Getting the hint, Rebecca stuck out her tongue to lick him, the salty taste making her pause momentarily in surprise. She tapped her head to make her continue, moving her around so she could coat it with a thick layer of spit. </p><p>When he pulled her off, she looked up in confusion, seeing him smirk as he opened her jaw to ram himself in. Her eyes widened at the suddenness, feeling him shove down much farther than before. She looked down to see his white crotch near her face, watching as he fed it down her throat. With the help of him tugging her head towards him, and some powerful thrusts, he managed to bury himself balls deep in her mouth. He leaned back to moan, rocking her back and forth as his thick cock throbbed wildly. In a few seconds he started to cum, his cock exploding his thick seed down her throat.</p><p>With each second passing, more and more of his seed poured down her throat, and Rebecca grew more panicked. He rocked his hips to press in further, the swell of his thick cum visible in her throat as he continued his release, his face distorted in pleasure. He pulled her head up just long enough for her to get some air before slamming it back down, her nose pressing against his body. The Mr. Mime moaned as his climax came to an end, the last of his cum settling deep in her stomach. Pulling her off, he watched as she choked on some of his cum clinging to her throat, Rebecca gasping for air. Once she caught her breath, the Mr. Mime looked at her in delight as she gasped at his still hard cock, monstrous in size and seemingly pulsing larger.</p><p>Her look of surprise fueled the Mr. Mime’s actions as he pulled her body up, twisting her in the process so his cock was sandwiched by her ass. With her knees on the ground and him holding her wrists in his hand, she groaned as she felt him grind against her ass. His dick was twitching and wet, her saliva coating it, making it slick. He held her wrists in one hand, with the other he mimed up the existence of something ahead of her. Turning her head, she saw his smirk as he pushed her on, invisible straps holding her upper half in place, leaving her ass and pussy open. His hands now free, the Mr. Mime put her feet onto something invisible, a bar of some kind she guessed, and secured them to it. Rebecca, unable to escape now, was trapped for his pleasure. </p><p>He took his time, hard cock dripping pre on her as he reached over to grope her breasts. He twists the nipples, feeling them perk up at his admissions. He grinned at her as she moaned, taking it as a queue. He removed his hands to grasp her hips, lining his large cock up to drag it over her lips, slowly nudging it in. Once he was sure he would go in, he tightened his hold on her and thrusted in, forcing her to take his giant length. </p><p>The head rammed against her cervix suddenly, with only the first 6 inches inside. The pokemon readjusted his angle and pushed in, the thick tip pushing into her womb. She groaned at the sensation, painful bordering on pleasurable, as he slid inch by gigantic inch in. He tilted his head back in delight as he fed more and more of himself into her. With 12 inches resting inside her tight pussy, a bulge from his length could be seen through her belly. He reached down with a gloved hand to rub the bulge, pushing down onto it as he forced more of himself into her. Finally, with one last slam of his hips, he was fully inside. Rebecca watched in horror as each thrust bulged her stomach outwards, his bulbous head seemingly growing. </p><p>The Mr. Mime leaned over her, pulling her hips towards his own with each movement, ramming his length into her lips tightly hugging his length. His left hand left her side to grab her shoulder, giving him extra leverage to slam deeper into her. The new position forced her to arch her back, accentuating the bulge of his cock. Sinking into her over and over, cramming her full of his mighty cock, the horny pokemon couldn’t last long. His girthy length throbbed insistently, his hammering pace speeding up. He drove himself in as far as he could, hips stilling as he exploded inside.</p><p>Rebecca could only watch as the bulge of his cock disappeared, shot after giant shot of his seed pumping her up. She groaned as she was forced to accommodate his cum, her body swelling up with each twitch of his huge cock inside. He ground his hips into hers, his still firing cock stirring it in. The pokemon reached with both knobbly hands to rub over her inflated stomach, a large grin on his face. She nearly moaned in relief as she felt his cock softening inside her, groaning as it slowly slid out of her. She watched as he pulled it out, gasping at the size of it. With just the tip inside her, plugging her up, the Mr. Mime looked her right in the eyes and winked at her.</p><p>Looking at his face, she was distracted until she felt her stretched out lips being forced to spread more. All it took was a glance down to see that his cock was growing both thicker and longer. The Mr. Mime smirked as he hardened back up, groping and fondling her ass. Now nearly 20 inches long, and wider than both his fists, the pokemon nudged himself into before he slammed into her. Her cervix stood no chance as he plunged deep inside, forcing her to accept him. She yelped at the sudden intrusion, watching in horror as his large cock pushed through the ocean of cum in her to bulge from her stomach. The Mr. Mime silently moaned as he fed into her, hands grasping her hips to pull her into him, her legs unable to stop him from their trapped position. </p><p>Hilting inside her, the pokemon wasted no time, pulling himself out to sink back in, grinding his hips into hers each time they met. Rebecca grunted every time he fully sheathed himself into her, his giant cock cramming her full. His cum in her sloshed around with his actions, his large balls slapping her harshly. The power behind his hammering pushed her around, her boobs swinging, stomach bulging. His mighty cock harshly pounded into her, seemingly sinking deeper and deeper as he used her for his pleasure.</p><p>Still thrusting into her, the pokemon reached over to untie her legs, both falling to the ground uselessly as he continued to fuck her. Her grabbed her leg to twist her body, contorting it just right for his huge cock to force in impossibly deeper. A small trail of his seed leaked out of her with the speed of his plunging, allowing him to speed up even more. Pulling her into his hammering hips, the Mr. Mime tilted his head back in pleasure as his hips stuttered, huge cock flaring and twitching as he erupted. Grinding into her, each throb of his cock forced her stomach to stretch more and more, his clenching balls emptying into her. His orgasm lasted longer than the first, continuing to stuff her full of his potent seed. He rocked his hips to fully milk himself dry, the amount of his seed in her making Rebecca look pregnant, and after another minute, pregnant with twins. </p><p>As his orgasm came to an end, the pokemon mimed up yet another object before sliding his spent cock out of her. Before much of his seed could escape her gaping pussy, he slid in an invisible plug, forcing her to hold in his loads. The Mr. Mime smirked at her as he opened the door to leave, the click of the lock ringing around the small soundproof stall. Rebecca laid there, covered and stuffed to the brim with the pokemon’s seed, proof of the Mr. Mime using her body for his pleasure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>